


Bodypaint

by ClaireFellix



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Is that smut too, Silly, Tagging smut just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFellix/pseuds/ClaireFellix
Summary: Okazaki oversleeps on their day off. Again.Except it's their one-year anniversary. Ichika thinks of some prank to punish him.





	Bodypaint

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a long while but I never executed it.  
> Today I finally took a few hours to write it down, since I had nothing to do and felt a little rush of inspiration.  
> I'm not a native speaker, so beforehand I apologize for any words I might have misused and the simple over-objective writing (since I started taking meds I couldn't write like I used to).
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy. ♥

The gentle morning sunlight greets Ichika, caressing her cheeks, and peeking onto her body, decorated by the many kiss and bite marks Kei had stamped onto his lady in the previous night. She slowly opens her eyes as she wakes up, still spooned to her lover, her bare back glued to his chest and their legs entwined under the thin sheets. Still sleeping, Kei lazily squeezes Ichika against him and nuzzles his face onto her nape, in an embrace that to her felt so loving despite him doing that unconsciously.

A calm smile sprouted on her face as her consciousness lights up. She glances at the clock sitting on the nightstand, its arms pointing a quarter to eight. " _Not as late as I expected_ ", she thinks, as flashes of the previous night play in her mind, making her blush a little. It was a rather intense night, to say the least. Kei was particularly... hungry. It's not that often that they have the opportunity to sleep together since they both worked so much (and Okazaki even more as an SP), so whenever they both had a day off Ichika would stay over at Kei's the night prior, so that they could spend the entirety of the next day together and go on dates.

However... their dates often wouldn’t go as Ichika had planned, since Kei would most of the times just oversleep. “ _I can’t help it, nothing makes me happier than sleeping with my girl_ ”, his excuse echoed inside her head. She tried not to get too mad over it, though, since she felt like Okazaki normally wouldn’t get enough sleep because of his work.

But today would make one year since they had officially become a couple. She was looking forward to the special schedule she had organized in her head for the day: Make a hearty breakfast together in the morning, visit the aquarium, take a stroll in the park, have a nice lunch at a _kaiten-zushi_ , shop together for lingerie, snack at a café, buy groceries, go back home, make a special dinner, cuddle while watching a movie and finally finishing the day by making sweet love until they fell asleep. She wanted him to wake up.

Slightly sad to undo their spoon, Ichika turned to him and gently cupped his cheek, caressing ever so tenderly.

“Okazaki”, she calls in a sweet voice, “wake up, let’s make breakfast”.

As a reply, she only got the sound of his breathing as he still slept. She lightly tapped onto his face with the tip of her fingers four rhythmically times with each syllable of his name.

“O-ka-za-ki. Please, wake up.”

A light snore escaped from his parted lips. Ichika pouted and shook his shoulder a couple times. That only made the sleeping Kei reflexively squeeze her against his chest.

“Mmhm… Ichika…”, he mumbled in his slumber.

Hearing Okazaki call her name made her melt a little, thinking how cute her boyfriend is. But she shook her head, thinking “ _No! I won’t fall for his charming sleepy face again! We gotta follow the plan for a perfect day!_ ”.

She poked his cheek. Booped his nose. Kissed his lips. Bit his earlobe. Pinched his nipples. Put a wet finger in his ear. Blew on his navel. Tickled his armpit. Pushed him on his back. Straddled his hips, and finally rubbed her butt against his groin. All for nothing - Okazaki kept sleeping.

Feeling like giving up, Ichika puffed her cheeks and fell to his chest, saddened that Okazaki would make them waste the perfect day by sleeping. Yes, he was a heavy sleeper, but she never had to make this much effort to try and wake him up. Mumbling curses and complaints, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes like some spoiled kid who doesn’t get her way, Ichika glanced again at the nightstand and spotted something that made her smirk, as she had a brilliant idea and the perfect punishment for his oversleep. She stretched her arm and reached for what would be an amazingly convenient black sharpie marker, making an evil snicker.

She laid her chest on his belly, swinging her legs happily up and down as she removed the pen cap with a high pop, humming some anime of the season tune as she quickly lowered the tip of the marker onto his chest. Ichika began by doodling a five-pointed star around one of his nipples. Giggling, she thought of all the shapes she would  draw until he realized what was happening and woke up. “ _Serves you right, sleepyhead_ ”.

Then, with circle motions, she turned his other nipple into a beautiful flower with seven round petals, even adding stem and a cute little leaf.

“Mhmm…”, Okazaki mumbled again, scratching his chest and startling Ichika. She glanced at his face to check if he was still sleeping. The young man remained still, snoring lightly, after that.

“Whew, false alarm”, she sighed in relief.

The marker was then brought to his face, doodling and filling a big twirly moustache just below his nose, and added a monocle to his right eye. Those were a little difficult because Kei kept twitching his muscles as Ichika scribbled onto his skin.

To that sight, she let out a laugh, grinning from an ear to another.

She kept using his cheeks, his chest, shoulders, arms and belly as her canvas, drawing swirls, flowers, animals… she even drew a four-panel comic with stickmans portraying the plans for the date she had planned.

But despite all that scribbling, he was still deep in his slumber.

With a sigh, she eventually felt the melancholy pool in her chest. Her boyfriend just wouldn’t wake up! How could he waste the precious hours of their perfect day just sleeping? Pouting, Ichika wrote every insult that crossed her head on his chest, squeezing for space between the many doodles.

“Stupid”, she muttered, and glanced again at the clock, which now pointed 11 in the morning. “Maybe I should just sleep with him”.

Given up, she just laid her head on his chest, mouthing more complaints. She was about to cry when she felt his arms hold her gently.

“Good morning, precious”, he murmured in her ear, voice still a bit hoarse, then proceeded to teasingly squeeze her butt, “what have you been up to?”

“Eek!”, she squealed, a shiver running through her spine with the surprise. Reflexively, she dropped the sharpie.

“O-ho, what have you been doing with that?”, he had a smug smile on his face.

Ichika held her laughter, while avoiding his gaze.

“You just wouldn’t wake up!  You always do that when we have the day off!”, she complained, puffing her cheeks.

“I can’t help it, what better date there is than just sleeping through the day with my belov--”, he rubbed his eye and stopped mid-sentence when he spotted the black stain that came back in his hand, “eh, what’s this”.

“Pfffffffffft!”, Ichika couldn’t hold her laughter any longer, “you should look yourself in the mirror”.

From the bed, Okazaki glanced at the mirror in his wardrobe, only to find his upper body scribbled all over. He took a long second or two to admire his twirly moustache and blurred monocle, then burst to laughter.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, who knew you could be such an artist, Ichika? What a thing to wake up to!”

Both of them enjoyed a long laughter, until Okazaki suddenly stopped to squeeze her thigh.

“But y’know, Ichika…”, he turned a lewd gaze to her, a smirk lifted the corner of his lips, “we can’t go out on our one year anniversary date with me looking like this”.

As Ichika whimpered, he effortlessly rose from the bed with his beloved held in his arms, like a princess, as she clung to his neck.

“It’s gonna take waaaay more than a shower to clean all this bodypaint off, so you better be prepared. ♥”

In the end, they just spent the day home anyway, and did all kinds of stuff they could. The stains on Okazaki’s skin didn’t come off completely and Ichika just felt a little stupid. But nonetheless it was rather enjoyable and she didn’t regret it too much.  Except one thing…

“Crap, why didn’t I take any pics!”


End file.
